Rocco Pelosi
Rocco Pelosi was an American talent scout, formerly a high-ranking Capo under Giovanni Ancelotti, working alongside his uncle Vincenzo "Vinnie" Pelosi. He was the boss of the Pelosi Crew, made up of Luis Lopez, Vinnie, Gay Tony, and the latter's associates from the Gay Tony Empire. He went into hiding outside of New York following Rodislav Bulgarin's meeting with Ancelotti, agreeing that either Lopez or Prince would have to die because they were involved with the diamonds, but Lopez in turn shot Vinnie and threatened to kill Pelosi. He fled to Los Angeles, where he became a talent scout and agent to Milton Macllroy. However, he was murdered by Michael De Santa when he beat on old man Solomon Richards, the director who was making Milton's movie. Biography Pelosi was born in Little Italy in November 1980 to Italian-American parents George and Lisa Seragliano. He became an associate of the Ancelotti crime family in 1998, and climbed up the ladder of promotion until he reached the rank of Caporegime in 2008, working closely with his uncle Vinnie Pelosi, who, like him, shared racism against the Chinese and Hispanics. Pelosi was also homophobic, hating his associate "Gay" Tony Prince because he was a homosexual and very flashy about it. Pelosi was responsible for overseeing the treatment of Tony after he became indebted to half of the people in the city, and made his associate Luis Lopez work for him, such as blowing up a train and other areas in order to murder rivals, and eventually told him to kill Prince on orders from Ancelotti, since Rodislav Bulgarin wanted the man responsible for the diamond trade to be taken care of. He met him in the bathroom stalls under Central Park and gave the order, but Lopez later shot Vinnie Pelosi at Maisonette 9 and threatened to kill Pelosi, but could not, because he was a made member in the Ancelotti Family and he did not need more people hating him. Soon, the Russian mobsters arrived to kill Lopez, and Pelosi fled because he did not want to die. He left the state, and fled to Pennsylvania, and operated from there. However, he left for Los Angeles, and made a home there, settling down as of 2013. As he was in hiding, he cut his links with the Ancelotti Family, and everybody who called his phone heard that he was out of town for a while and told his mother that she understood about the situation. He worked as an agent for Milton Maclroy, and hassled movie director Solomon Richards, saying that they would not shoot until Milton got more money for secondary role in the movie "Meltdown". Rocco arrived to take the actors to the lawyer to settle the problems. He came in a helicopter and picked up the two actors, but they waited in the helicopter as he got something from inside the club. When he found out that Michael De Santa, working for Richards, was taking the helicopter, he tried to stop him but was beaten and let go when he agreed to not touch Michael's guys. The actors in the helicopter were scared when Michael purposely crashed into buildings, smelling smoke. Milton agreed to do the movie for the money, and the helicopter was flown to the studio. Solomon recieved an apology from Milton, who said that he appreciated the opportunity. Death Rocco and Gianni started beating on Solomon over some paperwork, and fortunately for Solomon, Michael showed up. The two ran away into their car, and Michael pursued them. After a chase on the Great Ocean Highway, he shot them both through the windows. Rocco and Gianni both were hit in the back of their heads, and their car screeched to a halt on the moonlit side of the street. Their deaths enabled Solomon to make his movie in peace, and consolidated his relationship with Michael. Category:Ancelottis Category:Mobsters Category:Americans